two sides of one coin
by Snowsheba
Summary: Rhen and Lars weren't known for their subtlety, but in the end, it didn't matter, because they always had each other's backs. – 115 drabbles more or less novelizing aveyond I: rhen's quest [platonic rhen/lars, T for minor swearing, heavy focus on rhen and lars]


**I originally played Aveyond when I was... twelve, maybe? Then I lost track of it, and forgot about it for years. I recently dug it back up again and hoo boy, the nostalgia was incredible. So incredible, in fact, that I found myself writing this.**

 **I apologize in advance for any misconstrued/missing parts of the story. I wrote this to the best of my recollection and never really did check any walkthroughs. As far as I know, this is how I personally went through the game (except I actually got all the characters because I like the game, but I'm not** _ **that**_ **devoted to training). I** _ **did**_ **complete all sidequests before you ask; I just didn't write them in here because wow, it's already long enough.**

 **In other news, ace Lars is now a thing. I just couldn't ever see Rhen and Lars actually getting together as a couple, because they'd probably spend most of their time arguing with each other.**

 **Okay, that's it. Onward.**

* * *

 **1\. Better (than you)**

The slave girl arrived without much fanfare; the only reason Lars really took notice of her was because of her light lavender hair and her equally lavender eyes. She was hissing and spitting when they brought her in, and even after his mother chastised and beat her, he could still see the steel of defiance in her gaze.

He immediately knew her as a threat, and he was quick to assert his superiority over her. He was the one who was going to be a sorcerer, after all; she was just some lowly Western Isle slave who didn't know anything.

 **2\. Worse (than you)**

Months later, the fight hadn't left her, even though she'd bow and murmur niceties and do her duties to perfection – Lars could see it in the quick, tight frowns on her face, the way she muttered angrily to herself after issuing a polite assent to his mother. But he wasn't concerned; he was soon to depart to Velderah, where he would learn to be the best sorcerer in the world.

This was a grave mistake, when she found him bullying that other slave boy. The acute explosion of white-hot pain in his lower back was enough to make him scream.

 **3\. Equality**

She was a sword singer – a powerful one, so he was told, because she had channeled her magic through a stick of all things. It was even worse knowing that she would be attending Shadwood Academy, just like him. He didn't know what stupid things he yelled at both her and the envoys, but he was certain that it had been nothing good.

She was nowhere in sight when he and his envoy began the hour-long journey to Velderah via wagon, and a part of him – some very, very small part of him – wondered if she had had to walk.

 **4\. Righteous**

He made sure to make her life miserable at the Academy. More than one rumor was spread about her fall into slavery, this young peasant girl from the small village of Clearwater in the Western Isle. (He didn't know how he knew where she was from, but he did, and her wide eyes when he barked as such struck a chord deep inside him.)

And yet, she was talented, even he could see that. She kept up with him every step of the way, routinely sitting across the room from him in his classes, and this irritated him beyond words.

 **5\. Rank**

After a year, he earned the rank of apprentice. He was surprised to see her in the throng of fawning spectators during his match, and after his teacher declared him the battle's victor, he turned to look at her and found she was staring directly at him. She met his eyes squarely, her mouth pressed into a thin line, and she gave him a curt nod before she turned and blended into the crowd.

Something told him that he should chase after her, but he refrained, because there was no reason to and he had nothing to say to her.

 **6\. Watch**

He, in turn, watched her own attempt to graduate, and to his own surprise, he found himself mesmerized by the elegance of her motions. She used her sword like an extension of her arm, and with it, she didn't fight – she _danced_ , all smooth movements and quick, fluid steps, easily blocking and parrying while scoring wounds at times he didn't see an opening.

It was very quickly apparent that she would win, and then her sword's tip rested lightly on her master's throat. When she glanced over at him, her eyes narrowed with mistrust, and he left without a word.

 **7\. Relent**

He remembered a time when he would stop at nothing to see her fail; that he would move mountains, swim channels, fight thousands of monsters so long as she went down and stayed down. He thought of her now, and he understood her fighting spirit he'd seen when she had been a slave had been her own saving grace, keeping her from being beaten to the ground when she had so little to live for. He could respect her for that, even if he didn't want to.

He saw her celebrating with her friends, but her smile was very small.

 **8\. Volunteer**

It wasn't sheer coincidence he'd been visiting his empress cousin when Rhen came along – a person would have to be deaf to miss the word of a white-clad priestess arriving spontaneously at the old merchant's shop, directly after Rhen had put on the ring. If anything, Lars had taken it upon himself to keep tabs on her in the non-creepiest way possible, which meant eavesdropping on fellow students and townsfolk.

When the Oracle showed up and Rhen was assigned her quest, he volunteered to tag along without thinking; and, to both his and Rhen's surprise, he was allowed to go.

 **9\. Explanation**

When she asked, he merely sneered at her and said he couldn't let her hog all of the glory. Besides, while Rhen was as sharp as her blade, she didn't have nearly the amount of skills and education his background as a noble had given him. She didn't take it well when he told her as such, and when she punched him in the face he retaliated by kicking her in the gut.

 _We're off to a good start_ , he mused with no small degree of despair, nursing a sore jaw while she kept both hands wrapped around her stomach.

 **10\. Training**

Before doing anything else, however, they had to take their apprentice classes – in order to get the ones they wanted, they had to train to higher levels. Thus, when Rhen suggested spelunking, he agreed almost immediately. Shortly thereafter, she stopped and cast him a curious glance.

"What?" he asked, perturbed.

"Nothing," she chirped, too quick, too light. Then: "You just usually argue with me about it first."

Arguing had been a force of habit, really; she hadn't yet forgiven him, and he knew it would be better he act as he usually did before springing anything else unusual on her.

 **11\. Classes**

After Lars was barred entry from Rhen's first apprentice class, and consequently waited outside for the entirety of it, the two of them set up a system: they would crisscross from hall to hall, one day seeing Lars practicing novel spells and incantations while Rhen perused textbooks on swordplay, the next seeing Rhen learning a new sword technique while Lars went over his numerous symbols and lore.

After having spent much of his time fighting against an endless army of rats, perfecting the nuances of spells and increasing his spell-casting speed, Lars found it surprising relaxing to catch a break.

 **12\. World**

A short trek across some precarious wooden bridges led them to vast plains of green grass and dirt-trodden roads (and a boatman who wanted a wife). The Dreamer Talia, who had joined them after they had finished their classes, directed them to the ferryman in the north, who sailed them to the Northern Isle.

The trip took a few days, most of which Lars spent on his own in his quarters. The Dreamer also kept to herself, speaking little and appearing to be lost in her thoughts.

Spontaneously, Rhen insulted his hair – and the peace was shattered by their argument.

 **13\. Snow**

He was not prepared for the weather. Neither was Rhen. The Dreamer seemed to be entirely unaffected, but she did sense their discomfort and guided them to Thornkeep.

"Are there usually tremors?" Rhen asked after a few minutes of walking. Within that time they had slayed an enormous ox, and three small earthquakes had shaken the ground.

"No," the Dreamer answered. She looked up into the sky. "The weather is also unusual. I am not quite sure what to make of it. Perhaps we should ask the Mountain King and the Snow Queen."

Lars kept quiet, shivering in the cold.

 **14\. Thornkeep**

A quick visit to the Mountain King revealed that he and his wife were having an argument on the existence of fairies. The Dreamer had no comment, and Lars didn't bother thinking about it until he and Rhen were curled up in the same room and in separate beds in the inn. Even then, it was because she brought it up first.

"Do you think they exist?" she asked him.

"Fairies?"

"Yes."

"Since we use magic, I would think so."

"Me too."

There was a silence, then, and for the first time, Lars sensed that it was one of peace.

 **15\. Aveyond**

They managed to make their way to the fabled land of Aveyond after a number of shenanigans, including a collapsing mine shaft, and after a quick stop at Teacup Town (wherein Lars nearly stepped on a bini), they arrived at the Sun Temple. The Oracle was there; the Sun Priest was not.

Lars thought this odd, but didn't say anything as Rhen asked her questions and had them answered. Voicing his suspicions would invariably result in her brushing them off, and besides, he knew nothing about the man. _Still_ , he thought, watching Rhen furrow her brow, _better safe than sorry._

 **16\. Fate**

"I have to save the world."

He looked over at her. The Dreamer Talia was ahead, having decided to remain with the two of them for a while longer for some reason he did not know. Rhen spoke quietly and without glancing at him.

"You do," he said at last. Cautious.

"I don't want to be the one to save the world."

He paused, before he spoke. "If it's any consolation – which I doubt – I'll be with you every step of the way."

She looked over at him then, startled, and met his gaze with wide eyes, saying nothing more.

 **17\. Crows**

They had to make an enormous roundabout trip back to the Eastern Isle, and when they did, Rhen decided that they should try the Wildwoods. "Maybe we can find something to help us graduate there," she said, and Lars couldn't argue with that, and so to the Wildwoods they went.

The first thing that happened was that they met a Southerner on the lookout point. The second thing that happened was that they nearly died because of killer crows. Between the two of them, they managed, but not by much, and they stumbled down to the tavern bloody and bruised.

 **18\. Hut**

Further exploration of the Wildwoods revealed, besides werewolves and more killer crows, a small hut. In the hut was a forlorn man with shocking blue hair, and it was there that the Dreamer finally showed any other emotion other than quiet sadness. Rhen and Lars watched the two bicker like siblings, and they exchanged glances, more than a little confused.

The Dreamer left with him, then, leaving the two of them alone; for a few moments, they stood in silence, unsure of what to do next. Then:

"His hair isn't as weird as yours," Rhen said, and Lars punched her.

 **19\. Brainstorm**

Lars had learned about a hind from the people at the tavern, and further investigation revealed that it was a magical creature who lured people in with its music, only to turn them to stone with its beauty.

He and Rhen rented a room, and they sat across from each other, silent. The air was tense.

"I've heard a fable that sounded like this," Lars said after a while. "When I was young."

"Oh? Aren't you ever the spoiled child."

Lars let the comment pass, for the moment, and told her, "I know what we need to do to graduate."

 **20\. Preparations**

"Beeswax?"

"To plug our ears, so we don't hear the sound of her harp. Do you have a mirror?"

Rhen didn't say anything at all – instead, she reached into her backpack and pulled out a hand mirror. Lars recognized it as the one in the merchant's shop, and he raised an eyebrow. "That was priced egregiously high."

"I thought it could come in handy," she said, defensively.

Lars burst out laughing. The thought of Rhen – strong, free, wild Rhen – using a mirror was just ridiculous enough to be true. He didn't stop even when she whacked him on the head.

 **21\. Fearful**

Procuring beeswax meant trekking back to Aveyond, where the bees had been numerous and the hive had been enormous. When they finally found themselves back in the Wildwoods, in front of the hind's cave, Lars was rubbing his eyes and felt a deep weariness in his muscles.

"After this, we can go rest at the inn," Rhen told him. She looked afraid, as she molded the beeswax into plugs, and he nodded as he pressed the wax into his ears. Once she'd done the same, she mouthed, "Ready?"

He nodded. They kept close to each other as they crept inside.

 **22\. Harp**

The hind didn't move, even when it saw them. It merely stood still, fingers delicately plucking its harp, and both Lars and Rhen kept their eyes carefully averted.

Rhen was holding the mirror. Lars put his hand on her shoulder, fumbling momentarily when she jumped in surprise, and carefully nudged her forward, with him walking alongside her. They continued to look down, until Rhen was close enough to raise the mirror, which she did – and then, just like that, the hind transformed into stone.

The adrenaline left them, then, and they left the cavern breathless and with the hind's harp.

 **23\. Graduate**

Lars's sorcerer outfit was warm, comfortable, and very blue. Rhen tugged at her cream-and-brown tunic, frowning, and he realized that she probably thought it a little too short, though she didn't say anything about it as they left Velderah once more. They were bound for the Wildwoods; at the tavern, they had heard about a druid in Halloween Hills and in Land's End, the former of which was unreachable due to "unnecessary staking of citizens".

But before that, they made a pit stop at the necromancer's store, and Lars came out with both an orb staff and a Flood orb.

 **24\. Weakness**

They found Mt. Orion easily enough – it was getting something onto the shrine that was hard. Beyond the strange roaming earth women and the giant, feral bird-like creatures, exploration of the place took them several hours, during which they discovered pomegranate seeds, a bone, a dog, a magic garden, and the druid in his temple, frozen solid.

When they finally did manage to enter the cave system, they were immediately blindsided by cave spirits, of all things. There was a traumatizing incident in which Lars had to use a cassia leaf on Rhen – already, it was one time too many.

 **25\. Fear**

Lars would never admit at any time in any form to anyone just how afraid he had been when Rhen had slumped to the ground, eyes wide and unseeing, her chest barely rising. He'd panicked and used more magic than necessary to fend off the cave spirits, and when he'd rushed to her, his hands were shaking and he could feel the blood drain out of his face.

(When he finally managed to get the cassia leaf into her mouth, she sputtered into alertness, took one look at his face, and said, "What, haven't you ever seen someone die before?")

 **26\. Strength**

The daeva at the peak of the mountain was dressed atrociously enough that Lars started to laugh, and Rhen joined in soon enough. The daeva, quite displeased, roared at them and attacked quickly and viciously. They were ready, though, as Rhen parried the daeva's first blow, giving Lars some time to cast his spells.

He was surprised to find that he and Rhen, having never been able to fight well together, seemed to click when it mattered most. He was there to heal her and bat away stray magic; she was there to block any blows that might befall him.

 **27\. Aftermath**

The journey down the mountain was wordless, dodging around cave spirits and flies that inhabited the caves and the other creatures outside of them. It was only when they were on the ground again, as he and Rhen staggered onward, exhausted, that he spoke.

"You did well."

She let out a short huff of breath. Her sword, tucked into her scabbard, had been painstakingly cleaned of blood and guts, and she reached behind her shoulder and drew it out; a monster loomed ahead.

"So did you," she said, and they shared a small smile, as he took out his staff.

 **28\. Return**

The druid was a quiet companion who watched them battle in a way that implied he saw something they did not. Rhen privately confessed to Lars that she found him slightly disturbing, and he was inclined to agree; the man's flowing robes seemed almost laughable, if it were not for the blank, careful gleam of his eyes and the way he carried himself.

Both of them were again enthused by Aveyond's whimsical scenery, but they didn't spend much time admiring the view. The bees had not forgotten the raid on their hive, and they chased their little group without mercy.

 **29\. Sun Priest**

Dameon greeted Rhen by kissing her hand. She was completely and utterly charmed, but Lars was a noble's son; he was raised to view such frivolities guardedly, and thus, after a few moments' consideration, he let the disdain emanate off of him in waves. Rhen must have taken note, because even when Dameon offered to join them, she declined, citing that she and Lars could take care of themselves.

Lars introduced himself to the priest directly afterwards with no indication of his suspicions, more than aware of the cutting glance the man sent his way when Lars's back was turned.

 **30\. Hair**

Halloween Hills was filled with bats, slimes, witches and vampires. Lars touched the scratchy garlic necklace around his throat and tried to show no sign of his unease, but Rhen, sensing it anyway, began to tease him as they walked. This sparked a debate about their hair colors, something the two of them incessantly poked fun at.

This brought up the topic of Dameon's own hairstyle, which Lars could only equate to a child who had found a razor and had managed to shave half of his head before his parents found out. Rhen was not as amused as he.

 **31\. Vampires**

After they managed to turn a witch into a rat; locate a girl and, later, her red slippers; bring a witch in search of a husband to the boatman; trek back to Aveyond to get the Sludgemaster 2000; find some stinkroot for a witch to turn ugly again; dig up more than a few graves; procure an enchanted sword that Rhen cautiously took as her own; and acquire an enormous bulb of garlic, they finally arrived at Ghedhare.

Lars hissed, "It took us ten goddamn _days_ , Rhen. _Ten_."

"It was for the greater good," Rhen replied, annoyingly, predictably. Lars sighed.

 **32\. Shrug**

Beyond meeting a vampress who desired a ghost to haunt her home, Lars and Rhen also found something else: a lamp that, for all intents and purposes, wanted vampire ashes in order to be lit.

"The elephant garlic's got to be useful for something," Lars said with a shrug, hefting the vegetable in his hand. Rhen, who at one point months ago might have protested it, nodded in agreement. All they needed now was to find a victim.

Some wandering around town yielded a vampire who foolishly bit into the garlic – just like that, they now had what they needed.

 **33\. Labyrinth**

It took them awhile longer to locate the dungeon they needed to explore in order to retrieve the druid's soul. Unsurprisingly, it contained zombies and what Lars tentatively identified as werebats. Even more unsurprisingly, Rhen was not the one who was disturbed by aforementioned zombies, even when they came awfully close to biting her.

"Just chop their heads off," she said, as she did exactly that. "We learned it in class."

"I don't have a sword."

"Then you're useless."

In response Lars burned one to a crisp with a fireball.

"... Okay, fine, you're not useless. Let's just keep moving."

 **34\. Wisp**

This daeva was far more intimidating than the one on Mt. Orion had been – all flowing fabric and glaring red eyes and magic that burned when it struck Lars. He managed to give it weevils as Rhen struck quickly and relentlessly, and provided the support he could using magic and his limited healing powers.

When it was all over, Rhen was barely standing and Lars was flat on his back. He had never once depleted his magic reserves entirely, and the feeling was unwelcome and very, very unpleasant.

Unwittingly, a tear slid down his cheek; Rhen pretended not to notice.

 **35\. Tentative**

"Hey."

They had dropped the druid off at the Sun Temple and had returned to Thornkeep because it was the closest place they could think of with an actual inn. He was hunched over on one bed; she was lying down on the other, hands folded over her stomach.

"Lars?"

He made a sound of acknowledgement. They'd hardly slept for days. His magic would probably return when he went to sleep, but he felt so – _empty_.

"... Catch."

He looked up to see her toss a glass bottle. It landed next to him, on the bed.

It was an aquafolium.

 **36\. West**

There was an unspoken agreement between the two that the Western Isle would be their next destination. Lars knew it was the least of what he owed to Rhen, beside his skills and, indeed, his own life; he also knew that there was nothing left in their quest at the Eastern Isle, and they could not yet advance in the Northern Isle without a sure way of capturing a fairy.

When they finally arrived, using their own boat, Rhen was very quiet, casting her eyes north – likely where Clearwater was located. Lars followed her wordlessly when she began to walk.

 **37\. Query**

"Rhen?"

Lars discovered very quickly that his voice was very, very small – feeble, hesitant, uncertain. Rhen, wiping her sword with a leaf she'd pulled from a nearby plant, immediately turned to him, eyes widened in concern. He quickly glanced away.

"... What's the matter, Lars?"

His throat was dry. He swallowed hard. The words caught in his throat. He stared at the toes of his boots.

"I..."

His stomach clenched. His cheeks burned with shame, and his grip on his orb staff tightened until his knuckles were white.

"... Why have you forgiven me for all I did to you?"

 **38\. Answer**

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, when she finally spoke.

"You knew nothing else, back then."

Lars felt his muscles tense in surprise, heard the shock make his voice waver slightly: "That's not an excuse."

"No, it isn't. But you _have_ changed. You're sorry you did it, and you want to make amends." She met his gaze, and said patiently, "Only an idiot wouldn't let you try."

She held his eyes a little longer before turning. As she walked away, Lars noted, not for the first time, that there was no one better suited to saving the world.

 **39\. Balk**

Rhen led him to her hometown, but he stopped walking once he saw the sign leading in. Rhen cast him a curious glance, as she stopped with him.

"Getting cold feet?" she teased.

Lars shook his head. "Your parents – once they know where you've been. I... have no right to be here."

Rhen unceremoniously began to drag him into the village center. He already knew fighting was useless, so he shook himself free and trailed behind her as she made a beeline to a small house he could only assume was hers.

Lars held his breath as they went inside.

 **40\. Home**

He stood awkwardly off to the side as Rhen enveloped her mother into a tight hug right at the entrance. Both women were crying, as Rhen's father rushed down from upstairs to see what the commotion was about. The man's eyes settled on him, and Lars glanced away, even as the man closed the distance between them.

"Did you help my daughter come home?" her father asked him.

At that particular question, Lars let a smile curl one end of his mouth.

"Far from it," he told Rhen's father. "She brought herself here. I just came along for the ride."

 **41\. Legacy**

The ring was unexpected.

He felt something drop in his stomach when Rhen's father explained what it was. Rhen was panicking outright, and Lars unthinkingly placed a hand on her shoulder when she swayed where she stood, her face terribly pale. "We'll cross the bridge when we get there, okay?" he said quietly, and she nodded wordlessly.

They both noticed her parents watching at the same time, and Lars released her, embarrassed, carefully avoiding their eyes. Alas, Rhen leaned against him, still unsteady on her feet, and her father's eyebrows shot up; Lars resisted the urge to slap his forehead.

 **42\. Glass**

The daeva of the area was located in an old man's backyard. Aforementioned old man wanted his glass eye back before he'd let them go. Lars did not understand how a fence kept a daeva from roaming free, just as he could not understand why Rhen teased him incessantly about his reaction upon seeing the old man's face. He'd never seen someone missing an eye before; he thought a gasp was completely justified.

"Shut up," he said good-naturedly after about ten minutes of it.

She rolled her eyes. "Make me."

He did, by casting a spell and accidentally killing her.

 **43\. ...Oops?**

"It's _fine_ , Lars."

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to – I didn't think it would – " He should've _known_ , dammit, Rhen's magical resistance, in comparison to him, was practically nil – "It won't happen again, I'm so, so _sorry_ , Rhen – "

"Lars," she said, and he heeded the implicit command to shut up. "It's fine. I'm fine. You're fine."

"Rhen, I _killed_ you."

"And you brought me back. So we're fine."

She must've seen the distress on his face, because she grabbed his shoulders, gave him a shake, and said quietly, " _Breathe_ , Lars."

He was shaking. Lars noticed she wasn't.

 **44\. Plains**

"I trust you, you know."

Lars didn't respond, chanting under his breath as he smited a prairie snake into oblivion with a new necromancy spell he'd just picked up from the handbook. Only when he finished did he glance over at her, his orb staff resting loosely at his side. She was leaning on her sword, her expression unreadable.

"I trust you with my life," he told her, honesty making his voice crack.

She blinked, a little startled; but a smile bloomed across her face, and she sheathed her sword and walked over. He yelped when she hugged him tightly.

 **45\. Cult**

Lars had never killed another human before. Why would he have reason to? Beyond the daevas he and Rhen had dispatched, most monsters they met had no humanity to speak of, when he looked into their eyes.

But this...

"Don't get soft on me now, Lars," Rhen said, after she mercilessly cut down three cultists in a row while he dispatched one by whacking her in the head.

"This is so _wrong_ ," Lars retorted. He felt nauseous.

"Ends justify the means," Rhen replied, and she winced when he punched her hard because her flippancy wasn't appreciated. "Okay, I deserved that."

 **46\. Brothers**

They got the glass eye by beating up an old man.

"This is _very_ wrong, on many levels," Lars said, giving the old man weevils.

"You're telling me," Rhen huffed, hissing when their opponent scored a cut on her, immediately retaliating with a stroke of her sword. The old man took to his leg like it was nothing, and Rhen was forced to retreat back to him. Lars cast a healing spell on her; she sent him a quicksilver smile before diving back in.

He distracted the old man with a wind whip, and then Rhen dealt the final blow.

 **47\. Trivialities**

Before they made their back to the old man in the north, they discovered an Academy for gifted children, agreed to find the whereabouts of missing corn, and slayed some wasps in the most unsatisfactory battle Lars had ever taken part in. (Well, except for spiders.)

"Didn't one of those witches say something about this school?" Lars said.

"You're right," Rhen replied. "And those squirrels we met earlier – they had tons of corn." She hesitated, and added, "And... there's something I forgot to do back home."

Lars raised an eyebrow as they began the trek. Somehow, he wasn't very surprised.

 **48\. Danny**

"How the _hell_ did you forget to visit your friend?"

"Look, I was caught up in the moment." Rhen scowled, exasperated. "How would you feel if you were just told you had to go rule some country you'd never even _heard_ of, on top of having to save the world?"

"Still. Your friend?" Pause. "Your childhood _crush_?"

"How the – " Lars laughed as she sputtered. "You were not to supposed to know that. Ever."

"Don't tell me you're still in love?"

Lars dodged her kick, cackling, and she chased him all the way back to Clearwater, her face uncharacteristically red.

 **49\. Forgotten**

Danny, as it turned out, was missing. The lad had gone after Rhen, actually, to which Lars had to excuse himself so Danny's distraught mother wouldn't see him laughing his butt off. How could anyone not find it hilarious that the hero of the world had a knight in shining armor wannabe? When Rhen came out, flushed with embarrassment and anger, Lars lost it as soon as he caught sight of her.

In one smooth motion, her sword was out, the blade piercing his stomach.

 _The metal's cold_ , Lars thought, pain ripping through him; he was still laughing, despite everything.

 **50\. ...Oops.**

"You're terrible," Lars told her as soon as his eyes opened, the taste of cassia leaf steady on his tongue.

Rhen didn't respond. She was kneeling next to him, her hands fisted on her knees, her head bowed. Lars noted with alarm that her shoulders were shaking, and he immediately sat up, noting that _ow_ , just because he hadn't died didn't mean the wound didn't hurt.

"Rhen?"

No response, and with a sigh he reached out and hugged her to him. She went, unresisting.

"Now you know how I felt," he said quietly. "So let's not do this again."

"... Right."

 **51\. It's Okay**

Rhen was still quiet as they went into the cave in the old man's backyard, and eventually, as they made camp in a small alcove, Lars sat down next to her.

He'd been bold that day, hugging her like that – now he was almost shy, hesitantly reaching out to put his arm around her. Rhen stiffened when he did, and he almost pulled away; but then she scooted over so she could lean on him with a shuddery sigh.

Her lavender hair was caked with grease and dirt. At one time he would have minded, but now Lars didn't care.

 **52\. Spelunking**

They had gone about a week without an inn, since they hadn't spent the night at Rhen's house earlier. It showed, as they went on exploring the cave: Rhen slipped on loose pebbles, Lars blanked on incantations. The amount of aquafoliums he drank was a little concerning, even to him, and Rhen was almost continuously nibbling on cheese.

By the time they reached the daeva, they were exhausted – and, near the end of the battle, Lars caught stray magic to the chest and collapsed on the spot.

Still, a small mercy: he saw Rhen kill the daeva before he died.

 **53\. Repeat**

Rhen was the first thing he saw when he woke up. His magic was depleted again, a feeling he had grown more used to throughout their journeys, and it took a moment before he realized that his head was resting in her lap, and that her eyes were deceptively hard, her hands deceptively soft as they gently pushed his hair from his forehead.

He held eye contact with her for a long time. Neither of them said anything; the moment had the intimacy of a whispered secret.

And then she suddenly slapped him, snarling, "Don't you _dare_ do that again."

 **54\. Trust**

"You know," Lars said afterwards as they were walking out, the druid's soul cradled in Rhen's hands, "I don't get you."

"What's there to get?" Rhen said, without turning to look at him.

"Clearly, you still pine after Danny. And also Dameon's apparently gotten your attention." Rhen sputtered, flushing bright red, but Lars didn't smile as he said more quietly, "So what's your deal with me?"

"You've been with me every step of the way," she said primly, reminiscent of a conversation ages ago. She laughed, humorlessly. "Lars, I hate to break it to you, but – you're my best friend."

 **55\. Yours**

Lars was okay with that, actually, as Rhen went forward to touch the druid with their soul. He and Rhen worked well together – like a well-oiled machine, like they had known each other their entire lives – and he knew that she really was his best friend: she had seen him at his worst and at his best, shoved him over when he got overconfident and helped him up when he fell. In a way, she was more than he could've asked for.

He bumped her with his shoulder as she and the druid came forward, and she smiled at him.

 **56\. Loyalty**

Once in Aveyond, Dameon casually asked Rhen about Lars. They made eye contact across the room, Rhen's eyes screaming _help_ , and with a sigh Lars made his way over, standing so close that their arms were touching. Dameon noted the contact with a slight furrow of his brow.

"Don't worry, you can still win her heart," Lars said, ignoring Rhen's indignant squawk and consequent punch. "Just, you know, if you so much as look at her wrong, I will kill you myself."

He accented his words by baring his teeth in a mock smile. Dameon looked more confused than angry.

 **57\. Preference**

With the druid's merchant pass card thing, Lars and Rhen were able to progress further in the Western Isle. But first, they made a detour to Halloween Hills, where Danny was rumored to be – and found him on a vampire's dining room table. Lars took one look and said, "You must have a thing for green-haired guys."

"Shut it," Rhen said, chewing up a cassia leaf.

She had just dropped the wad of green pulp into Danny's mouth as Lars teased, "You didn't deny it, you know."

" _Shut it_ ," Rhen snapped, punching him blindly, and then Danny's eyes flew open.

 **58\. Pass**

They finally made it to Sedona, after a few quick detours to drop off a witch's son, inform the farmers about the whereabouts of their corn, and talk to some elves about their water-poisoning, discrimination, and lost king problems. Once in Sedona, Rhen made a beeline for the used goods shop and purchased everything inside – well, they _were_ rich.

"Cracked orb, huh," Lars mused, affixing it to his staff. "Might as well."

"Look, a bottle. Now we can capture a fairy and show the Mountain King."

"Was that a thing we needed to do?" Lars asked, and Rhen punched him.

 **59\. Ship**

"Hey, it's Danny," Lars said.

"Don't joke around."

"No, I'm serious. He's right there." Rhen followed his finger as he pointed, and then, almost shyly, she tucked her hair behind one ear and quickly dusted herself off. Lars laughed and said, "Rhen, you look fine. Go say hi; I'll see if we can get a ship."

Rhen shot him a grateful look before she was off, leaving Lars on his own. _What a kid_ , he thought to himself as he sought out the shipmaster.

By the time Rhen returned, face flushed, he had procured the goods, and they high-fived, grinning.

 **60\. House**

"I bet we could afford this," Lars said, examining the note on the house's door.

"Where're we going to find the guy, though? He's a lord, isn't he?"

At Rhen's question, both turned to look at the neighboring house, where a lively party flourished, and then they exchanged glances.

"You're going to need a ball gown for sure," Lars said, and then flinched when she punched him. "Ow! I'm being serious, you know!"

A quick discussion with the man in front of the house revealed this to be true, in addition to the fact that they needed an invitation in.

 **61\. Ticket**

The art dealer had an invitation into the party. Rhen and Lars were not quite sure how to get it, because Rhen ardently protested stealing and Lars was pretty sure they'd mess it up anyway, and in the end, they wandered south to visit Theodore, the child they'd brought to the academy, on a whim. The art dealer seemed like the kind of person who liked abstract art, and no art was more abstract than a kid's art.

The fact that the art dealer actually wanted Theodore's weird and disturbing painting was questionable, but hey, they _did_ get the invitation.

 **62\. Beauty**

Lars waited outside the changing room as the woman helped Rhen change into the ball gown, and when she finally came out, Lars looked up to see her trip on the gown's trim and fall flat on her face. It was such a Rhen thing to do that he merely shook his head, grinning, as the woman helped Rhen to her feet. Once she was up, Lars offered her his arm.

"Just do it," Lars said, rolling his eyes when Rhen watched him suspiciously. "This is actually something I know how to do, since I'm a hoity-toity noble and all."

 **63\. Ball**

For reasons neither of them could fathom, Lars's sorcerer outfit was acceptable attire for the party. Rhen was already pissed that she couldn't wear her own sword singer outfit; this was rendered even more irritating due to the fact that the gown she wore covered up her sword singer tattoo.

"Let's just get what we wanted and then we can leave," Lars said out of the corner of his mouth, and Rhen nodded vigorously, completely in favor.

Lars sweet-talked the lord in question into bringing down his price for the house. It only took him three minutes to do so.

 **64\. Skills**

"Where'd you learn to _do_ that?"

"When you're a noble, the frivolous things are the ones that matter," Lars said with a shrug. They were exploring their new house, which was expansive and, for whatever reason, contained but one bed. "Learning how to flatter, conduct yourself, and talk to others is pretty much essential."

"But... _why_? What's the point?"

"How should I know? Politics are complicated."

"Ugh. I'm glad you know what you're doing, then, because I sure don't."

"Country bumpkin like you, I'm not surprised. – Ow! It was a honest comment!"

"And an unnecessary one. I call the bed."

 **65\. Thieves**

They explored the area the next day, slaying any goblins that were unfortunate enough to cross paths with them, and discovered a little cave atop a plateau. There was a ladder leading up to it, indicating to Lars that it was well-used, and they exchanged brief glances before pressing closer together and padding inside on silent feet.

The cave was expansive and contained many treasures – but most importantly, there was a guild of thieves within its walls. They hadn't done anything wrong _yet_ , so Rhen didn't try to exact justice, but Lars had a feeling they would be significant later.

 **66\. Inevitable**

They met with the king next, for no particular reason, and were thus witnesses to a truly awful assassination attempt. Lo and behold, the unmistakable robes of the thieves' guild leader vanished from the door, and Rhen and Lars elbowed each other at the same time, recognizing its hue. In just two hours, they returned from the guild with the name of the man who'd paid for the assassination.

Galahad wished to join them, and Lars could see Rhen seriously considering it until the man claimed magic didn't exist. In spite, Lars summoned fire, letting the flames lick his fingers.

 **67\. Desert**

They went to the Southern Isles next, met Mad Marge and Pirate John, got a cask of ale and found a severed hand at the bottom of another one, found a _dragon_ of all things, and almost got killed by a pack of hyenas.

"I never thought one of the oldest techniques I knew would be so _useful_ ," Rhen said, as she performed what was apparently called Boot Slappin' Mara for the umpteenth time.

"Getting creatures berserk is always useful," Lars agreed, giving all of the hyenas weevils with a wave of his staff.

"Shame it doesn't do damage."

 **68\. Friends**

The druid was located in the demon caves to the south, supposedly, and her soul was too – or at least the daeva hording it was around that area. The queen was not exactly forthcoming with details, in any case, and with no small sense of annoyance, Lars and Rhen went to the inn to talk strategy and rest.

"These monsters are stronger than we've ever fought," he said. He was lying on his side, watching her unbraid her hair.

"Then let's be careful to not die."

He rolled his eyes. "Such _wisdom_."

Her lip quirked upwards, despite herself. "Shut up."

 **69\. Sleep**

Sometimes, Lars wondered what Rhen dreamed about.

It wasn't that she was a restless sleeper – admittedly, her continuous tossing and turning had once kept him up at night. Nor was it that she talked in her sleep, or otherwise made noise. Rather, he was always struck by the _how_ she slept: lightly curled up, her hands flat against each other and nestled underneath her face. She always had to have her hair tucked behind her ear, too, depending on which side she was sleeping on.

Maybe she dreamed of home, Lars thought. He never had, but maybe she missed hers.

 **70\. Demons**

They entered the cave and Rhen got slaughtered. Lars had to drag her back out, demons on his tail, and then revive her outside.

"You okay?" she asked him, sitting up.

"I have never been so afraid in my entire life," Lars said frankly.

She looked at him, and then she reached out and touched her forehead to his. His eyes closed unwittingly, a sigh escaping from his lungs. They breathed together a bit like that, mentally piecing themselves together.

"What would Danny say if he saw this," Lars whispered, and then yelped when Rhen punched him in the gut.

 **71\. Listen**

Several close calls later, they procured some cool treasures and weapons and a genie lamp.

"We should rub it," Rhen said, holding it in her hands. Lars snapped it from her.

"How about we do that when we're somewhere where we won't die if we so much as take a wrong step," Lars suggested, shoving the thing into his pack.

"Good plan," Rhen said after a moment's hesitation. Behind them was carnage, but already more demons and dragons could be seen wandering about. "Ready to run?"

"Born ready," Lars said, because hell if that wasn't the absolute truth.

They ran.

 **72\. Genie**

The queen let them use her own personal lamp for the genie after they beat up one of her husbands, which was strange. And then, after they beat up her husband and Lars put his hand on Rhen's shoulder as she experimentally rubbed the lamp, they went _inside_ of it.

"You know, this whole 'save-the-world' thing is getting weirder the farther we progress," Lars said as they strolled inside.

"Was that supposed to be profound?"

Lars jabbed Rhen with his elbow, and she punched him; fortunately, they were interrupted by the arrival of a brute that was twice his height.

 **73\. Break**

The fact that there were multiple palaces in the genie's place was pretty weird. Add in the fact that there were essentially no enemies outside of the palaces, and both Lars and Rhen agreed it would be a suitable place to camp for the… night. Day. Honestly, it was impossible to tell.

Lars took first watch – he usually did since he didn't exhaust himself by waving a metal stick around – and he startled when Rhen wordlessly scooted over and lay down, using one of his legs as a pillow.

His leg fell asleep at the same time as she did.

 **74\. I...**

When he shook her awake, her immediate reaction upon seeing where she had been sleeping was to punch him in the face, because it was obviously his fault she'd been there.

" _You_ put yourself here! What the heck is wrong with you?" Lars shouted, cradling his poor, precious jaw.

Rhen's anger dissipated into confusion: it clearly showed on her face. "What?"

"Forget it, I'm just going to sleep," Lars grumped in response, unrolling his bedroll (like Rhen _should_ have done) and settling himself onto the flimsy padding. He kept his back to her, even when Rhen muttered an apology.

 **75\. Think...**

They took care of the next daeva with more than a little bit of difficulty – neither of them died, but both of them were very, very close, to doing just that, and when it was over, Rhen had to crawl on her hands and knees to get the druid's soul. Lars dragged himself to the wall so he could lean his back against it, coughing blood into his palm and staining the blue of his sorcerer's outfit an ugly bruise-purple.

Rhen let out a small wheeze of victory when she finally reached the soul, and Lars cheered weakly with her.

 **76\. I...**

They spent probably two days in the daeva's room, just because enemies avoided entering it. There was carpeting, too, which was more comfortable than the sand and sheer cliffs outside (wherever 'outside' was). Rhen and Lars knew they needed the rest.

Rhen cradled the soul like it was her baby as they leaned against each other, nibbling on an apple Lars had found in pack. They didn't bother splitting it, though Rhen easily could, instead taking a bite and passing it back and forth.

"... Eww, cooties," Lars said at last, quietly, teasing. Rhen was too weak to punch him.

 **77\. Might...**

They fought their way out in record time, running from beasts more often than engaging them, and stumbled out of the lamp – and, consequently, into the queen's palace – completely and utterly exhausted, again. Lars was also out of magic, and while he thought he'd be used to it by now, he most certainly wasn't.

Still, he stood up, looping Rhen's arm around his shoulders, his own going around her waist, and the two of them dragged themselves to the inn. Rhen fought hard and fast no matter her condition, and it showed now: she needed rest more than he did.

 **78\. Love You.**

He was wandering around the Southern town – he recovered much more quickly than Rhen – when he found himself eyeing a sword and wondering if Rhen might like it, and then realized something so profound he felt it like a punch in the gut.

The reason he'd never been bothered by Rhen's numerous suitors had to do more with the _way_ he loved Rhen: as a dear friend, nothing more. He was surprised by his own adamancy that this was so, but he also knew that he did love Rhen, irrevocably, regardless of the circumstances.

It was a very strange feeling.

 **79\. Façade**

Okay, so, Lars was in love with his best friend. He could handle that. Wouldn't be hard, actually, considering he merely thought of her as his closest friend and wanted nothing more. Really, she would never have to know, and it wasn't a big deal if she found out, Lars decided, as he talked with a merchant and purchased some bread, salmon and cheese.

Yes. He would be fine, as he returned to the inn to find Rhen flipping through his necromancy book. Wordlessly, he traded the book for the food he'd brought. They sat in silence as she ate.

 **80\. North**

The druid had taken to meeting with the queen during Rhen's recovery. When Rhen finally was ready, Lars went to find the druid, and the three of them set off for their skudder further east.

The sail to Aveyond was relatively quiet. The druid, as per protocol, kept to herself, and Rhen seemed to be lost in thought, responding to Lars in brief, one-word answers whenever he tried to strike up a conversation. He wondered if he'd done something to make her mad, but he left her alone, wandering along the decks and keeping the ship sailing during the night.

 **81\. Fairies**

After dropping off the druid, Lars and Rhen made a detour to finally, belatedly capture a fairy to show the Mountain King.

Lars had been to the Memory Caverns a few times now – first just passing through, then to collect beeswax – and, true to its name, felt nostalgic as he and Rhen entered it again. They quickly made their ways to where the fairies resided and asked permission to bring one to the Mountain King, which was granted.

They were also tasked with finding Tiny, who had been kidnapped by a frog. Lars was beyond questioning anything at this point.

 **82\. Melt**

They showed the Mountain King the fairy, then went to inform the Snow Queen of the situation, and then they found a key for a room in the castle somewhere.

"That's useful," Lars said sarcastically, as Rhen pocketed it. "There are only a million doors in this place."

"Don't be such a cynic," Rhen retorted, punching his arm.

He punched her back. "We should get the nightingale for the queen down south first. I'm sick of the cold."

"Wimp," Rhen said, but, to his surprise, she led the way out of the castle and to their skudder without another word.

 **83\. Bird**

Actually getting a nightingale was a bit more troublesome than expected, as they first had to locate birdseed (thanks, militant squirrels), then acquire a birdcage (thanks, shady merchant in Velderah), and finally locate the bird itself. But they did it, and then they sailed to the South, gave the queen the bird, and received in return –

"An actual dragon bridle," Rhen breathed, holding aforementioned bridle in her hands.

"You know what this means," Lars said, grinning, and his heart skipped a beat when she grinned back. Wow, he was in deep.

"Let's go talk to John," Rhen said, still smirking.

 **84\. DRAGON**

John, while not a magic user, was handy with a sword – and Rhen and Lars, for no discernible reason, had the mythril rapier with them as one of the druid's rewards. The pirate was still slightly mistrustful, but he clearly did know how to ride a dragon, and it was amazing, really.

Riding the dragon meant clinging to John, and Rhen delegated Lars to the spot behind him so she wouldn't have to touch him. Lars didn't really care, and he was quickly distracted from it when the wind whipped through his air and the ocean zipped past underneath them.

 **85\. Castle**

As it turned out, they found the door that needed the key within minutes of exploration of the Snow Queen's palace. Rhen had shoved the key into several random keyholes already, but then they went downstairs and the first door they tried actually opened.

"So what is it exactly that you two do?" John asked as they cautiously went forward.

"We kill these things call daevas because they have the souls of the druids and we need the druids to get a sword so Rhen can save the world," Lars explained.

"Ah." Pause. "That makes sense."

"Seriously?"

John shrugged. "Yes."

 **86\. Ice**

The daeva here was one of the angriest they had encountered. Definitely the most passive-aggressive, at the very least – until she started flinging icicles. One of them pierced Lars straight in the gut, and he collapsed, wheezing, as his hands slipped on water and his blood as he tried to pull it out. John and Rhen were too busy to notice his plight.

He managed to cast weevils on the daeva before he fell forward completely, whereupon he watched Rhen cut off the daeva's head, turn to see him, eyes widening, and run towards him – and then everything went dark.

 **87\. Sharp**

He woke up and proceeded to get slapped in the face.

"Every – single – time," he ground out, weakly reaching up to rub his cheek, and Rhen bit her lip and looked away. Wait, was she crying? "Is it dead?"

John's face swam into view, and the man nodded before walking off, presumably to check the perimeter or something. Lars's brain was a little foggy, and so he let his head loll back, where he discovered that he was resting on Rhen's lap.

Something splashed onto his cheek – a tear. He touched Rhen's face, and she leaned into his hand, sniffling.

 **88\. Confusion**

It was not the first time he had died, so Rhen's reaction confused him. Lars asked John as they dodged their way out of the place, Rhen protecting the druid's soul further behind.

"Didn't look like you would make it, for a bit. Tried the leaf and it didn't work, so Rhen panicked a bit."

Lars had never seen Rhen cry, so he repeated, "A bit."

"A lot," John amended.

"So why am I alive?"

"She put more of the leaf into your mouth? Not sure."

There was more to the story, Lars knew, but John didn't say anything more.

 **89\. Discomfort**

They went to the Sun Temple to drop off the druid, and Rhen was lavished with attention from Dameon. Lars did what he'd always done – he stood off to the side and try to avoid everyone's attention. It was harder, with cold mistrust rearing in his chest every single time Rhen so much as smiled at Dameon, but he was determined to be an adult about the situation.

John chatted easily with everyone else, though, so he didn't have company. More annoying still, Rhen wouldn't look at him straight in the eye.

He wondered what happened, when he had died.

 **90\. Palace**

They flew on the dragon to go to some island Rhen had spotted on the way to the North, just because they could, and ended up in Thais, where it was revealed Rhen was probably the lost ruler, given the guy at the palace demanded the very ring Rhen's father had given to her. Rhen wisely refrained from showing him, and she remained quiet as they found an inn and John went exploring on his own.

"You okay?" Lars asked her, as she sat down hard on the inn's bed.

"Been better," she said. She still wouldn't look at him.

 **91\. Amble**

Lars left Rhen to her thoughts and copied John's lead, wandering around the city and marveling at its structure. The place was located in a wasteland, the battlefield of a war fought before his time, yet these people seemed to be flourishing despite having no ruler. One even asked for glowberries; the item was so rare Lars had only read about it in obscure spellbooks.

There were plenty of other interesting places around, and Lars was quick to skip past the merchant selling only wedding rings. They were yet another reminder of something he was trying very hard to avoid.

 **92\. Confession**

"Lars?"

He and Rhen were sharing a room while John got his own – because they were used to it, and also because there were only two beds to a room – and Lars blearily turned over to look over at Rhen. He was startled to see she was staring right at him in the darkness.

"Yes?"

"You know the battle at the Snow Queen's palace?"

"Yes."

"Where you died?"

"Yes."

"And John told you how the cassia leaf didn't work right away."

"Yes."

"I... it worked when I kissed you."

Lars's mental processes flatlined, and he could only gape at her.

 **93\. What.**

"Are you... you're not joking with me, are you?"

"You think I'd joke about this?"

"No, but. Rhen. You used to _hate_ me. Why the hell are you _kissing_ me now? Especially when I'm dead!"

"I chewed up the leaf in my mouth and then gave it to you like that, stupid!"

Lars already knew that, because he wasn't a complete idiot and he knew Rhen would never kiss him on her volition unless absolutely necessary.

"Is that way you haven't been able to look me in the eye for the past few days?"

She sighed. "Probably."

"Probably?"

"Shut up."

 **94\. Whaaaaaaat.**

"I still don't see why this has got you all wound up. It's not like it hasn't happened before, right?"

Rhen gave him a strange look. "Wait," she said in sudden realization, "You've done it to me?"

"No. Back at the Academy, when I'd train with friends – it happened sometimes, mostly as an excuse to kiss someone you like. Don't tell me you've _never_ heard of that happening?"

Her mouth opened and closed, before she said, "I trained by myself. I never really had friends."

He blinked. "That got unexpectedly sad."

"Shut up! We're talking about something else right now."

 **95\. Right. Okay.**

Lars's heart was pounding, but he'd always been better than Rhen at hiding his feelings. The fact that Rhen kissed him was – it made him really uncomfortable, actually, which was so beyond stupid he wanted to hit his head against the wall for the rest of the night.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I was dying, and you saved my life. Again. End of story."

"It's – it's important to me, okay?" Rhen waved her hands in the air, sitting up fully now. "I don't know why it is, but. It is."

Lars sat up, eyeing her carefully.

 **96\. Okay.**

He chose his next words with care.

"Okay. Here's my take on this. I don't _like_ you in that way, but you are very, very important to me, and that the fact you kissed me is really, really weird to me. It's also, apparently, really, really weird to you, too."

"Right," Rhen said, and she can't look at him again. Hm, that was getting old.

"So we're both good on the fact that you don't want to, like, I don't know. Marry me or something."

"A thousand times no."

"But you'd be okay with being my roommate at school."

"... Yes."

 **97\. Best Friends**

The next day, Rhen still couldn't look him in the eye. John was more than enthused; as a bystander, he'd merely been waiting.

"Makes sense, really," he said. "You clearly both care for each other. I don't think romance is important to either of you; you just want to stay together for whatever reason, and you work well together already, so I guess that's reason enough."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about," Lars observed.

"I don't, since your whole relationship with each other doesn't make an ounce of sense – but thanks for the vote of confidence, kid."

 **98\. Time**

To fight the daeva with the druid's soul, they needed something that could stop time. Of course. In the meantime, they stopped by the Dreamer's Isle place thing, rescued a dreamer and found beanstalk seeds on Mt. Orion, and found a clock that could indeed stop time on top of it, encased in ice. To melt the ice, they needed a torch, and to get the torch, they needed glowberries from the Dreamworld. When they got the glowberries, they fought another daeva to get the Dreamer's Tear.

"How much time have we wasted already," Lars grumbled. Rhen punched him, inevitably.

 **99\. Last**

Lars was in charge of keeping the clock safe during the battle. This meant a lot of running around, since the demon knew that breaking the clock would give it the edge it needed to kill them. It also meant he had a hard time casting healing spells, and he also very quickly ran out of breath.

However, this did mean he could try out his Raise spell at long last – he'd always died first and never got the chance, but when John dropped he cast it and it actually worked. Then Rhen stabbed the daeva, and it was over.

 **100\. Priorities**

Enemies never seemed to enter the daeva's lair, leaving them a safe place to recover. Rhen cupped the druid's soul protectively in her arms, but this time, she and Lars were pressed together, relaxing in each other's warmth. John was a little ways off, conked out but alive.

"Danny and Dameon would kill me if they saw this, you know."

"I see you know what to be concerned about."

"I'd rather they didn't kill me, yes."

"As opposed to Ahriman?"

Lars shrugged. "What better way to go than to die while slaying the demon lord?"

Rhen laughed outright. "Good point."

 **101\. Mine**

They went to Memory Caverns to fetch the final druid, guided them to the short journey to the Sun Temple, and found Dameon blocking their way in.

"Please, take me with you," Dameon said, gazing at Rhen imploringly. "My healing powers will be a boon for you, I promise."

"More like you just want in on the glory," John snipped, which was probably true.

"Sure, whatever," Rhen said, and Lars frowned when she laced her fingers through his. Dameon gaped openly; it was as sure a rejection as any other.

"I am not a meat shield, Rhen."

"Deal with it."

 **102\. Shadows**

The moment Rhen touched the Sword of Shadows, Lars could feel its power in his bones, even if he couldn't actually see her physically reach out and put her hand around its hilt. She walked out with confidence and determination wrapped around her like a cloak; wordlessly, Lars flipped his cape and followed her as she went out, closely trailed by John and finally Dameon. She was ready for the final battle, and the druid had already told them where to go, back to the South to her Temple in the Demon Caves.

This was the beginning of the end.

 **103\. Awkward**

"Did Rhen... choose you?"

Lars looked over his shoulder to see Dameon there. The Sun Priest looked uncharacteristically open; there was concern in his eyes, but there was worry, too, nervousness and – that was fear. What was he afraid of?

"I already told you, no. We're just really good friends. And she also thinks you're kind of creepy."

"Oh." Dameon looked so crestfallen that Lars had to suppress a laugh, but he seemed to shake himself out of it a moment later. "So I still have a chance?"

"Did you hear what I just said at all?"

"Yes."

"... Okay, then."

 **104\. Ordeal**

The enemies they encountered in the cave were the strongest they had fought yet. Rhen and John worked in perfect tandem throughout it all, and Dameon even came in handy, taking over healing for Lars so he could focus on causing more damage with his spells. It was adrenaline rush after adrenaline rush, and by the time they had passed through maybe four different rooms, Lars was exhausted and his magic was nearly gone.

"You all right?" Rhen asked, placing a steadying hand on the small of his back when he stumbled.

"We'll see," he responded, wincing as he walked.

 **105\. Endgame**

When they reached Ahriman, it was revealed that Dameon was actually evil, surprise surprise. Rhen took care of it by viciously rubbing fairy dust into Dameon's eyes, so he could see his mistake and rejoin them against the demon lord. It was astonishingly anticlimactic, and soon enough Dameon was casting shields on all of them while Lars focused on giving the demon lord weevils, John and Rhen hacking and slashing with their swords further ahead.

Eventually, Ahriman realized he should target Dameon, and thus Lars and Dameon began taking turns resurrecting each other. It was funny, in a stupid way.

 **106\. Complete**

When they killed Ahriman, Lars had never felt prouder in his entire life. And it wasn't even pride for himself – he watched Rhen raise her sword and stab it into the demon's chest, and the swell of pride threatened to sweep him off of his feet. Or maybe that was blood loss, or magic overuse – whatever, he wasn't about to make a fuss.

There was a moment of silence when all was said and done. Rhen lifted the Sword of Shadows again and sheathed it and shared a huge smile with Lars.

And then everything around them started to quake.

 **107\. Run**

Lars pointed to the ceiling and yelled, "The place is collapsing!"

"No, really?" Rhen snapped, as the four of them turned and tore through the halls, ignoring monsters to run for their lives.

"I thought it was helpful," John chimed in.

"Yeah, well, you _would_."

Lars chose that moment to trip, sprawling inelegantly onto his face; he was up a moment later, but saw that Rhen and the others were much further ahead and the rocks much closer behind. He broke into a sprint, following the streak of lavender that was Rhen's hair.

He barely made it out in time.

 **108\. Slap**

Rhen slapped him as soon as he stumbled out, and he complained, "I didn't even die this time, what the heck, Rhen."

"You almost died! It's the same thing," Rhen snarled back, but she grabbed his hand and squeezed it so tightly his bones cracked.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Not a scratch on me."

Dameon and John were both watching them, and Rhen lowered her voice to a furious whisper. "If you hadn't made it out, that really would've been the end for you."

"Yeah, I probably would've been buried alive."

" _Don't be so flippant!_ "

 **109\. Back Around**

Once in Aveyond, Rhen returned the Sword to its proper place – and then she had to make a choice, because as the Dreamer Talia said, she was the rightful heiress to Thais' throne. Still, even that could be bypassed: the man they had found so long ago in the shack in the Wildwoods was Rhen's birth father, though she had never been able to treat him as such, and he could take the position for her. If he did so, she could do whatever she wanted.

Lars thought the latter was fitting, if only because she had just saved the world.

 **110\. Decision**

"Where are you going, Lars?"

Lars gave her a tight smile. "Velderah. Months ago when we were there, the masters offered me a position as a teacher. And for you, too."

Rhen smiled, but it was a sad one, and she shook her head slowly. "That sounds really nice. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." He meant it. "Have you decided on you want to do?"

"I have to take responsibility, I think. I have a legacy to uphold," and she raised her hand up. On her finger was the Pendragon ring. "I guess I won't see you for a while."

 **111\. Forever**

"As if you could keep me away. Who else will drag you out on monster hunts?"

Rhen laughed, but only for a few moments. "How can you get there? You can't exactly ride a dragon whenever you want."

"I'm the best sorcerer in the world, remember? I'm sure I can make a teleportation spell."

"Hmph." Rhen reached out and Lars did as she wanted, enveloping her into a hug. They held each other tightly. "You better, or I'll come here myself to kick your butt."

"Sure you will." Pause. He whispered, "I'll miss you."

She sighed. "I'll miss you too."

 **112\. Homecoming**

He went with Rhen until she and John were mounting the dragon, whereupon he waved at them until he could hardly see them anymore. Then he went to the skudder and sailed to the Eastern Isle. He walked along the worn planks of the docks, through the marshy jungle, and arrived in Velderah – which looked exactly the same as when he'd left it months ago.

Shadwood Academy was also the same, but his steps were silent on the tiles; his orb staff was more worn, his attire more ragged. It was all the same; he was just more experienced now.

 **113\. Longing**

It took him longer than he thought it would to develop a safe, functional transportation spell, between his teaching and his own experiments. Being a teacher had its perks, one of which was permission to basically do whatever he wanted with his magic, so long as no one got hurt. It made for some interesting classes, to say the least.

But then he finally, finally got it. He asked for leave, received it, and teleported into Thais' wasteland. He was stronger than ever before and easily slayed any monsters in his way, and he began the walk to Thais proper.

 **114\. Hello**

He walked into the palace and was stopped by guards, even when he insisted he knew the queen. They had to fetch the queen herself, who was helping some builders. It was a very Rhen thing to do, and he smiled at the thought of it.

When he saw her, his face hurt from grinning; when she saw him, she screamed and raced towards him, tackling him into a fierce hug.

"Took you long enough, idiot," she practically shouted into his ear.

He laughed breathlessly. "Sorry, Rhen."

"Shut up and get inside. We have a lot to catch up on."

 **115\. Happy**

Lars ended up moving to Thais permanently, after a number of years. Teaching was his calling, and with the brand-new school opening up in Thais, Rhen told him she could think of no better teacher than him.

"Besides you?" he'd teased, and she'd punched him, laughing, just like old times. It certainly made the guards' lives more interesting, and the townsfolks', too, since no one could decide what they meant to each other.

The school flourished under their care, as did Thais, and Lars knew the higher powers hadn't chosen wrong when they had picked Rhen to save the world.

* * *

 **No, I don't really ship Rhen/Lars too hard. Rhen is way too badass to settle down, unless it's with another badass - and sorry, Dameon, but you're not quite a badass. (You're actually kind of an asshole. But, you know. Just the way it is, I guess.)  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated, especially if I've made a blatant error somewhere.**


End file.
